Unexpected
by FanGirlMoment
Summary: Brooke, A junior at Degrassi, invites Adam to a party one night in hopes of stealing a kiss. However, an innocent game of spin the bottle brings out unexpected results with unexpected people.
1. Chapter 1

"You coming?" Brooke, a junior, had invited Adam to her party tonight. So what if he was transgender, she thought he was cute. And she was determined to get a kiss out of him by the end of the night.

"Ummm," Adam looked like he was considering, but about to decline. He couldn't think of a nice way to say no.

"C'mon Adam," Brooke pressed. "It'll be SO much fun. Trust me. You can bring a friend or two if you want…" Adam saw how hopeful Brooke looked and couldn't say no.

"Fine. I'll come." Brooke smiled. "As long as it's okay to bring Eli and Clare."

"No problem," Brooke exclaimed. Friends might get in the way, but at least Adam was coming.

"Seeya there." Adam smiled. Brooke felt her heart leap out of her chest. She knew Eli, and according to him, Adam was a really fun guy. She's also seen him flirting with other girls. He may not be on the same level as his stepbrother, but Adam was a bit more popular than he thought. The only 3 people who actually had something against him were Fitz, Owen, and Bianca. Everyone else thought Adam was really cool. Including her.

Adam, Eli, and Clare walked into the party where Brooke ran to join them.

"So glad you could make it!" She addressed all of them, but she was looking directly at Adam.

"Thanks for inviting me." Adam winked, and Brooke nearly had a heart attack right there. Eli smirked and Clare giggled. They LOVED seeing this side of Adam. The Adam who had fun and was a shameless flirt. They went to go dance, but after seeing Fitz and Bianca, they walked over to the snack table while Brooke pulled Adam over to a group of girls- her best friends, Amy, Christina, and Sarah.

"Hey ladies," Adam smirked, forcing a couple of giggles out of the girls.

"Hey Adam," Amy exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Hanging out with friends. Talking to a cute girl." Amy blushed. Brooke quickly tried to win back Adam's attention.

"So Adam."

"Yeah?"

"What's it like going through high school as a transgender?"

"Very hard." He looked slightly upset. Brooke kicked herself for not taking a better approach. She decided it would be better to just run with it and then quickly change the subject.

"Well I think you're brave." She rested her hand on his arm. "Very brave." Adam smiled.

"Really?"

"Definitely." Suddenly an idea flashed through Brooke's mind. Spin the bottle! Of course! That would be the easiest way to get a kiss out of him. And a lot more fun too. "How about we play a game?"

"What game?"

"Spin the bottle." Brooke's posse started giggling. Adam shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" He winked and all the party guests sat on the floor in a circle. Adam looked around to see who was playing and glared when he saw Bianca and Fitz sitting next to each other across from him.

"Ok." Brooke started. "Here are the rules. The person spinning the bottle MUST kiss whoever it lands on. No exceptions. Kisses must be mouth to mouth contact and cannot last less than 3 seconds or more than 5 seconds, ok? I'll go first since it was my idea." Everyone nodded and she spun the bottle. She repressed a squeal when it landed on Adam. Adam was surprised at first. He saw Fitz wince and Bianca gag, but Brooke looked excited. She leaned in and they kissed sweetly for 3 seconds before he broke away. He heard a giggle from Amy and a small cheer from some of the guys. Smiling, they both sat back down. Adam spun it and the bottled landed on Amy. She blushed as he kissed her quickly and sat back down 3 seconds later. He saw her exhale happily and laughed to himself. Best. Party. Ever.

A couple of turns later Bianca spun the bottle and it landed on Adam. Bianca gagged and Adam grimaced. Fitz smirked at her bad luck.

"Do we have to?" Adam and Bianca both asked at the same time and glared at each other.

"Sorry," Brooke giggled. "It's the rule." Bianca and Adam both leaned in, hesitating, and kissed. Adam remembered back a month ago when all he wanted was a kiss from Bianca. But her lips were sticky with gloss and the kiss just felt weird. He couldn't stand it. Exactly after three seconds they pulled back and both wiped their mouths. Adam quickly spun the bottle and kissed the girl it landed on, Melissa. Much better than Bianca. Melissa smiled and spun, and kissed Fitz after it landed on him. Fitz was happy when she pulled away. Not that great. He spun the bottle and his face contorted when it landed on Adam. Adam had the same look. Bianca laughed. "Karma, Fitzy boy!"

Brooke tried not to laugh at the situation, but couldn't help herself after Bianca burst out laughing. So did the rest of the circle. Adam and Fitz, sitting across from eachother, begrudgingly got on all fours and leaned in. Fitz gulped. He didn't want to kiss a boy. Then again, it _was_ a girl's body. It was only 3 seconds. No more than that. Fitz felt uncomfortable but he mustered up the strength and brought his lips to Adam's.

Fitz was amazed at how…_good_ Adam's lips felt. Soft and sweet. Adam was surprised too. It was weird, but amazing at the same time, feeling Fitz kiss him deeply. It was dominating, and Adam couldn't get enough of it. They closed their eyes and enjoyed what it felt like. Soon it had been 5 seconds and they broke apart in a hurry, worried that the other would've hated the kiss. Bianca looked at Fitz in shock. What the hell? She thought to herself. Fitz didn't even kiss her for more than 3 seconds, and she wasn't a tranny freak. Eli and Clare had been kissing in a corner, not interested in the game, but even _they_ saw the exchange between Adam and Fitz and they were glaring at him. Adam spun the bottle, which, landed on this girl named Jess. He kissed her, but it didn't feel the same as kissing Fitz. Nothing would, he thought to himself. He sat back. He didn't know what it was that made kissing Fitz so amazing. All he remembered was that it felt and tasted so good. Fitz was thinking the same thing. What was it about kissing Adam that tasted so… yummy?

* * *

Thank you for reading. This may seem a bit weird to a few people but please keep an open mind! This could be a oneshot or a continuing story based on reviews and subscriptions. Please let me know what you think and if i should continue it. Also- who thinks Adam and Fitz should be together? Leave all of that in a quick comment and I will take all reviews into consideration. Thank you again for reading and PLEASE review!

xoxo

Logan


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

Sorry, I know this should've been up days ago, but I've been more than busy [insert grimace here] haha my school starts up again tomorrow and I am less than ready . Anyway, I know this is a weird pairing and it's a long story how I chose it, but w/e. some people wanna see where this goes, others want it to end. I have a way to take either path- but I'm not sure which one to go with. Reviews would really help :D I'd love your opinion! Now on to the story:

After a while the party had ended and Adam met Eli and Clare outside. They were both glaring at him.

"What?"

"Don't play innocent." Eli scowled. "We saw you with Fitz." Adam stiffened.

"I know. It's called Spin the Bottle. It was disgusting, but easier to get it over with than make a big fuss." Eli softened.

"Still…"

"Whatever, Eli. It's no big deal. It's over now, and it'll never happen again." Secretly Adam hoped it would happen again, but he had no idea how. He was pretty sure Fitz hated him. He had made that pretty clear the past school year. But Adam just couldn't shake the feeling away. Last night felt _amazing _and he wished it hadn't ended. But it did, and that was that.

"So how was it?" Eli smirked. Adam made a face.

"EW Eli, don't be gross!" They all laughed and Eli let it go.

"Who else did you kiss?" Adam smirked.

"A gentleman never tells."

"Shut up and tell me."

"Okay, fine. I kissed Bianca," Eli winced.

"Gross."

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Okay okay. Go ahead."

"Brooke, Jess, Melissa, and then… Fitz." Eli cocked his head to the side. He wasn't a fan of the way that Adam said "Fitz." As if he liked it. Eli shuddered the thought away. Of course Adam didn't like it. What was he thinking?

"Umm it's getting late," Clare interrupted. "We should head home."

"Yea, you're right." Adam nodded. He pointed behind him. "My house is that way so I'll see everyone tomorrow." He started walking background as he said it and then turned around and continued in the direction of his house. Eli and Clare both lived the other way, so they walked together holding hands.

"So, Clare." Eli smirked. "How come _you_ weren't interested in playing Spin the Bottle?"

"I don't know." Clare smiled. "I guess I found something more…. Interesting. Why didn't _you _play?"

"Because…"

"Because _why_?" Instead of answering, Eli leaned in and kissed her, softly pushing her back into a wall. She kissed back a bit more forcefully and slipped her tongue between his lips, starting a battle between the two. He was winning. When Eli pulled back, Clare gasped for breath and he smirked.

"_That's_ why." They both laughed and continued home.

Adam snuck into his house and into his room. Slipping his pajamas on, a yawn escaped from him, so he crawled back into bed and turned out the light. As he settled in and closed his eyes, he imagined the party. The moment where he and Fitz met in the middle played over and over again in his mind. He could almost feel the pressure Fitz put in and shuddered. The kiss had only lasted for 5 seconds, but it felt like pure bliss.

Please read and review and let me know what you think!

xoxo

Logan 3


	3. Chapter 3: Dot

A/N hey sorry this is late coming... I have tons of hw its sooo boring. Anyway, im super excited cuz its my birthday tomorrow! anyway, here's the story, im hoping i didnt go too ooc, so let me know what you think!

* * *

The next day, Adam nearly leaped out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. He wrapped his chest at record speed and pulled on his Degrassi uniform. He took a comb through his hair and was out of the door before Drew even had a chance to knock.

"Woah there, Adam, training for the track team?" Drew teased.

"Are you complaining?"

"Course not. It's nice to actually have time to get ready." Adam rolled his eyes and smiled. "But why the rush?"

"Well, as normal you have practice, and-"

"And we don't even have to leave for another forty five minutes. Seriously, what's the rush?"

"I was thinking I might meet some friends at the dot instead of watching your practice." Drew just laughed.

"As if mom will let you."

"I'll be with friends, and I'll have a cell phone, okay?" Drew sighed.

"Fine. I'll convince her. But you owe me!" He laughed shutting the door.

"Thanks Drew, you're the best!" Adam smiled to himself and practically skipped down the stairs.

()()()

After his mom dropped him off at the dot before driving Drew to practice, Adam walked up the steps to the Dot. He had spent plenty of afternoons with Clare and Eli, but today was different. He was hoping to see a certain tall, brown-haired boy. Fitz. He had spotted him there a couple times after he got out of jail a few weeks ago, but they never talked. In fact, they hated each other. But last night's events may prove otherwise. Sure enough, he spotted him as he walked to the counter.

"Freak," he heard Fitz mumble to his friends, getting some laughs out of them. Adam stiffened. Then again, maybe he had been wrong. After all, it was a party, it was 5 seconds, and nothing more. Surely not something worth it. He walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee. The server, Peter, was a cool guy. He was going to a University nearby and earning money by working at the dot. Thanks to all the gossip-mongers at Degrassi who hung out here, even Peter knew Adam's secret. But like Eli and Clare, he didn't give a shit.

"Thanks man," Adam smiled as Peter slipped the coffee to him.

"No problem, dude." He then turned to help a perky blonde in a Degrassi freshman uniform to take her order. Adam turned around to see that Fitz's posse had left, leaving him by himself. Adam had forgotten, just because Fitz didn't have to go to Degrassi didn't mean his friends didn't. But, contradictory to everything Adam thought, he heard Fitz say something so… unexpected.

"Are you gonna sit or what?"

()()()

Clare skipped down the street to Degrassi. She pulled her jacket closer as she got there. She had left the house early, and figured that she's just hang out with Adam or someone until then. She jogged over to the football field where Drew's practices were. Adam wasn't in the bleachers like he normally was, but Drew was taking a break.

"Umm hey Drew. Where's Adam?" She asked, bounding over to him.

"Don't you know? He said he was gonna meet you guys at the dot…"

"Oh. Maybe he just meant Eli."

"Maybe."

"Well thanks. I'll head over there. Seeya." She turned around and started walking to the dot.

()()()

Fitz felt slightly nervous when Adam had walked into the dot. His friends were around him, so he muttered a small "freak" to make them laugh, and to protect his rep. He even felt bad when he saw Adam stiffen, clearly upset but trying really hard not to show it. He shook his head. This wasn't him. He was straight, he didn't go for tranny freaks, and he was NOT going soft. But after his friends left he found himself saying, "Are you gonna sit or what?"

Adam looked at Fitz confused.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" Adam quickly shook his head no. Was Fitz being mean or nice? Or was he just being stubborn? He was nervous, but he sat down across from Fitz anyway, and took a sip of the coffee he had just ordered.

"I'm not gay." Fitz said. Adam inwardly smirked.

"To think you're gay, you'd have to accept I'm a guy." Fitz squinted his eyes.

"You challenging me?"

()()()

Clare turned the corner and was in the final lap of the dot. She walked quickly to the door, but squinted as she saw two people sitting across from each other at one of the tables. Adam and Fitz. _What?_

()()()

"You challenging me?"

"_Someone's_ a little paranoid." Adam smirked. Fitz returned the gesture, which surprised Adam.

Fitz inwardly kicked himself as he felt his pants get a little tighter. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't help it. There was something about how Adam had a comeback and stood his own that was just so…hot. DAMMIT! Would his brain just shut up for one minute? This was getting old…fast. He exhaled and looked around when he saw Clare looking at them, shocked. Adam peered past Fitz and saw Clare too. _Oh shit._

_

* * *

_

I'll update soon... swearsies!

xoxo

Logan


	4. Chapter 4: Joking

Hey I know its short, but it's my birthday so I don't wanna do too much, but I still wanted to post this to move the plot along. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks Dreamgreen16 for the birthday wish I was literally beaming when I read what you guys wrote. Seriously, they make my day. Now to the story…

* * *

Clare looked at Fitz and Adam in disbelief while she stormed into the dot.

"What's going on?"

"W-we were just..." Adam started.

"Adam was just telling me how much he hates my guts, and that he wants to fight my ass later." Fitz stated matter-of- factly. He had only been "friendly" with Clare for a short while but he knew that she was practically a goody-goody. And she hated talking about hate and fighting. He also knew that she set off the stink bomb that he got blamed for- not cool- specifically so they would stop fighting. He laughed to himself as Clare turned and glared at Adam, who sent Fitz a _what-the-hell? _look. Fitz smirked and winked at Adam while Clare was fuming at him, and despite himself Adam could feel himself blushing. _Dammit_, he thought.

"Adam, what is with you? I told you the best way to avoid bullies," she glared at Fitz who sent her a blank, innocent expression. She scowled at him and turned back to Adam. "Is to avoid them."

"Thanks, _mom_" Adam said sarcastically. Fitz laughed_. God Adam was hot when he acted like that… Shit stop thinking about it! You sound like a fucking 7 year old girl you idiot! You're not gay you're not gay you're not ga-_

"What is so funny?"Clare snapped, calling him back to attention.

"We're joking," Fitz laughed.

"You two… are joking…"

"Yea." Adam added. "Fitz and I are cool now, so.." Fitz looked at him with a _what-are-you-doing _face. Adam shot one back that just said _go-with-it-do-you-want-her-to-kill-you-or-what. _

"Yea" Fitz finished. "What he said." Clare looked unconvinced, but was distracted when her phone beeped. She fished around into her bag and pulled out her cell. She had gotten a text from Eli.

****Inbox- 1 New Message **

**From: Eli Goldsworthy**

**Where are you? Wanna meet up?**

** -Eli**

Clare quickly responded with a "yes. Meet you at the park in 5" and then turned back to the two. She knew for certain they weren't friends, so what was going on?

"I-I'll see you later," she said slightly creeped out, then left. The second that school started and the two were separated she was getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

Yupp I told u it was short but here you go! I have off tomorrow so I'll try and update either tonight or tomorrow, and I'll do the same with my other fics!

xoxo

Logan


	5. Chapter 5: shit

Adam was pushed back into the wall behind the dot as Fitz kissed him. Adam felt like he was in heaven. He'd kissed a couple people before, but Fitz was definitely the best. Adam didn't know what it was. The way he varied pressure, or maybe how… dominating he was made Adam knees give out. No wonder Fitz had hooked up with so many girls. Adam froze. Fitz hooked up with girls. Not guys. Fitz probably wanted to kiss Gracie, not Adam. Adam moved out from under him.

"I-I have to go. School. You know how it is…" Adam backed up and ran away. _What the hell?_ Fitz thought to himself.

()()()

When Adam reached the school grounds Clare bounded up to him.

"Adam what the heck were you doing at the dot with Fitz?"

"Smoothing things over."

"Really."

"Really, Clare! Jeez! Could you give me a break, maybe? You wanted the feud over."

"Yes I did, but one minute you hate each other, and then after the party you're all buddy buddy?" After a second realization dawned on Clare. Adam could tell because her look of confusion instantly morphed into one of disgust.

"EW Adam!" Adam didn't know what to do, so he played the confused card.

"What are you talking about Clare?"

"You and Fitz?"

"Clare don't be gross! What is with you?"

"Don't act innocent Adam! You kissed him at that party and you liked it!"

"I did not!"

"Then why were you with him at the dot? What did you do after I left?"

"I left too!"

"Liar."

"You know what Clare? For a goody two shoes you really are judgmental." Adam stalked off to first period. As soon as he sat down he realized what his last comment meant. By saying she was judging him, Adam had admitted that he did like Fitz, and that he hadn't left the dot right away. Shit. He had English third period with Clare and Eli. She was sure to tell him, and then Adam would really be screwed. He laid his head down on the desk and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

()()()

Eli was still at the park thinking about what Clare had said. She told him about going to school early and Drew thinking Adam was at the dot with friends and going to the dot to find him with Fitz all buddy buddy. Eli couldn't get his head around it. Why was Adam hanging out with a Neanderthal like Fitz? He thought at first that it was a practical joke, but he then remembered they'd never be in cahoots long enough to pull that off. He checked his watch. Shit. It was almost time to get to class. He ran to his hearse and drove to school. He would confront Adam in the hallway.

()()()

Fitz went back into the dot and ordered another cup of coffee, then went outside for a smoke. What the hell was up with Adam? What the hell was up with him? He wasn't gay. He wasn't bi. He was straight. So why did Adam always turn him on? DAMMIT! What was he gonna do? He would've blamed it on the tranny freak Gracie thing, but deep down he knew it wasn't Gracie, it was Adam. Shit.

()()()

Adam kept his head on the desk throughout math. He was gonna figure this out by the time class was over. He thought about what it was like kissing Fitz, until he remembered that Fitz kissed girls. Then he thought about how Fitz winked at him, until he remembered that Fitz winked at girls. Shit, he was screwed. All signs pointed to straight Fitz, duped Adam. Or duped Gracie. Shit.

"Mr. Torres?" His math teacher questioned.

"Yes sir?" Adam asked, sitting up.

"Care to answer this problem?" Adam looked at it for a second.

"It's 3000, root of 2." Adam said matter of factly, to the surprise of the teacher and the class.

"Correct."

"I know." Adam put his head down on the desk.

()()()

"Adam!" Eli caught up with him in the hallway. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nice hearing your voice too."

"What are you doing with Fitz?"

"Nothing."

"Really, cuz it doesn't sound like it."

"I don't know what you want to hear."

"What happened at the dot?"

"I drank coffee."

"I meant with Fitz."

"He drank coffee." Eli looked at him exasperatedly.

"Adam just answer the question you know what I mean."

"We talked, and then Clare showed up."

"What did you talk about?"

"He said he wasn't gay."

"Well duh. What's that all about?"

"The party? He probably thought I thought something of it."

"Did you?"

"No! Eli don't be gross."

"That's what you said at the party, and the next day you're friends."

"What's with the interrogation?"

"I just don't get it."

"There's nothing to get."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll see you in English." He walked off to his next class, leaving Adam by himself. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6: Got it?

Adam needed to talk to someone now. Just to sort it out. He didn't want to make this way more complicated than it had to be. But, looking down at himself, he couldn't help but laugh at how he never went with what was easier for people. Of course that subject always made him depressed, but whatever. He was going to have to let it go sometime.

"Hey Clare?" Adam spotted her at her locker.

"What do you want Adam?"

"Look, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier." She sighed and gave a small smile, which Adam returned.

"I wasn't exactly Saint Clare to you either. Whatever you do with Fitz is your business, I'm just kinda curious, I guess."

"I was kind of hoping I could talk to you about that?" He asked, nervous. Clare looked at him, confused.

"Well, we have English, and I doubt you want to bring it up in front of Eli… but lunch is right after, so talk about it then?"

"Yea, sure." Adam smiled.

"On another note, walk me to class?" Adam laughed and walked with her to English. Now he had made up with Clare, he just had to do the same with Eli.

()()()

"When they reached the classroom, Clare stopped to talk to the teacher, so Adam approached Eli.

"Hey man, sorry about earlier." Eli gave him a look, then softened.

"Yea whatever, I was being a dick anyway." Adam smirked at how Eli still wanted to come off as if he didn't care. "Still though," Adam stiffened. "What's with Fitzy boy? Is he your new plaything?"

"What?" Adam asked, giving him a really weird look. Eli just laughed.

"Joking. I never guessed Fitz to be the gay type though."

"Why would you assume that's what we were doing?" Adam asked, even though he knew Eli hit it dead on. "Do you think… I'm the gay type?"

"No! It's just, when you guys kissed at the party-"

"Are you really going back to that? That was a party Eli."

"Still, you gave him a… look."

"A look."

"Yea, a look. And he gave you one too, but you probably didn't notice. You were hanging out at the dot, Clare found you and you said all was okay between you two."

"You're the one in the feud with him, not me."

"He beat up your brother, Adam. After he and Owen threw you into a door. And when you guys got all buddy buddy again, he treated you like a girl." Adam swallowed, that was true…

"So?"

"So I'm just saying he could be taking advantage of you again, acting like he's your friend and then being a dick later."

"Yea, you could be right…."

"All I'm saying, is something's going on between you two, and I just want to help."

"Okay Eli. I'll tell you what happens when it does."

"Okay." They smiled at each other and then got back in their seats as the teacher called them to attention.

"You're welcome." Clare whispered to Adam.

"For what?"

"Distracting the teacher so you could talk to Eli and work it out."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem. Still on for talking later during lunch?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Clare, I think I have it figured out. I'll keep you posted though."

"Okay." The teacher had just passed out the assignment, so Clare and Adam stopped talking and focused on their work.

()()()

During his lunch break, Adam went to the dot and saw Fitz smoking in the alleyway.

"Since you got expelled, is this what you do every day?" Adam asked jokingly.

"What do you do every day? Stalk innocent minors in an alleyway?"

"Are you complaining?"

()()()

5 minutes later, Fitz had joined Adam in the dot for lunch.

"So Fitz," Adam asked, his tone sour.

"What?"

"What are you trying to do with me?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act dim. One day you hate my guts the next day you don't. What's the deal? Are you using me to get to Eli or something?"

"No."  
"Well what do you expect to happen?"

"That we keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret, exactly?" Fitz swallowed.

"Us?"

"There's an us now?"

"You know what I mean."

"Fine. Here's the deal, and there's no negotiation. My way or the highway." Fitz stiffened. He didn't know, maybe it was the way that Adam stood his own that was just such a… turn on. DAMMIT! He thought to himself.

"You call off the dogs. Eli, Clare, and I, we're not gonna be a part of your group's jokes."

"Fine."

"I'm a guy. So if this is to get laid by some chick, it's not happening." Fitz nodded, his pants getting tighter. Fuck.

"No one knows. And if you tell anyone, their mouth… shut. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good." Adam finished his burger and soda. He checked his phone and saw that he had 10 minutes left before he had to start walking back to school. Next thing he knew, he was kissing Fitz behind the dot…again.

()()()

Adam walked back to the school quickly with 5 minutes to spare. Clare was talking to Alli and Eli was talking to Sav. Who to tell first? Clare was more understanding, but pulling anyone away from Alli would be a nightmare. Plus, Eli would want to be told first. He was stubborn that way. Adam quickly walked up to him, pulling him away from Sav.

"Nice talking to you..?" Sav said confused.

"Yea, Sav, now's not really the time, talk to you later."

"What?" Eli asked walking with him.

"I'm fucked."


	7. Chapter 7: Ew

Adam's POV

"I'm fucked." Eli looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I looked around to make sure no one could hear me before I continued.

"W-well umm.." How was I supposed to put this? This was so awkward, and I couldn't stop talking now because Eli knew something was up… "I talked to Fitz during lunch and uh…" Eli looked confused until something clicked. He put two and two together but he wasn't quite getting it.

"And you said something to piss him off?"

"Uh no… quite the opposite actually…" He _finally _understood what I was saying and looked at me, clearly grossed out. I glared back at him.

"So you and _Fitz_?" I nodded. "Gross."

"Eli! YOU wanted to know!"

"Well I honestly thought you two would fight or you'd get offended and never talk to him again. I didn't think you two would..."

"Hook up..ish?"

"UGH Adam! Please!" His face contorted and he looked away.

"It wasn't like _that_!"

"I don't want to know!" I glared at him.

"You wanted me to keep you posted," I snapped. "So I did. Sorry it wasn't the news you were hoping for." I stormed off. What the hell was his problem? I didn't do anything wrong! …Did I?

EPOV

"You wanted me to keep you posted," Adam snapped at me. "So I did. Sorry it wasn't the news you were hoping for." Then he just stormed off. What did he expect? For me to just be okay

with it? I didn't mind the 'guy' part of it, though you had to wonder… Regardless, it was the Fitz part that grossed me out. I mean, seriously? Fitz? The guy was disgusting, not to mention a downright

asshole. So what was so great about him that he convinced Adam to….? I shuddered the thought away. Ew.

CPOV

I saw Adam walking up to me, clearly pissed off. He was talking to Eli earlier… what happened?

"Hey Clare," he said briskly, storming by. Woah. He was pissed. Suddenly it clicked. Maybe Eli wasn't the issue. What happened with Fitz?

APOV

I wasn't doing anything wrong! What is Eli's problem? He has a point, but still… For once something is working so why can't he just pretend he's fine with it? He's supposed to be my best friend. Maybe Drew would understand…

Sorry this was so short! I know they're annoying! I just wanted to do an update before I go skiing/snowboarding tomorrow…. I'll probably put a continuation to this chapter up Saturday or Sunday, but I didn't want to go too long without anything….

So….

Was this chapter good? Bad? Should I give up any dreams of writing in the future?

Also…

Was Eli too rough or out of character? And was Adam overreacting? What do you think will happen with Drew? Are all these questions getting annoying? Are you wondering why you're still reading this? Let me know :D

xoxo

Logan


	8. Chapter 8: Buildup

** A/N:**

**Hey I know this is a long time coming but I have it here now :P **

**Wanted to give a shoutout to Dreamgreen16! Her stories, House of Hoarders and Three Little Misfits, are AMAZING! So make sure to check that out! Really hoping to see a review from her :P If you haven't read her stuff already, seriously check it out, because those stories are definitely in my top favorites along with some others, which I'll shout out in future chapters. Read my author's note down below if you want a triple update today :P**

"Adam!" Clare called to me in the hallway as I was looking for Drew. She waved me over, so I reluctantly walked up to her. I didn't say anything… I didn't know what to say. I felt slightly bad for being a dick to her earlier. She started talking after she realized I wouldn't.

"I heard." She mumbled.

"About what?" My jaw was clenched and I was looking around, avoiding eye contact. I was super embarrassed. I wasn't ready to explain this to Clare.

"You know what!" She said annoyed. "About you and Fitz," She clarified quietly when I didn't answer. I widened my eyes.

"Eli?" She nodded. "Of course."

"Don't be mad, Adam. He was just trying to help."

"There you go again, being the voice of reason. There was no reason for that!"

"He wanted to help!"

"Well he's horrible at it! He's supposed to be my friend! I bet he didn't even tell you the truth." He had made it particularly clear he was disgusted. Who knows what lies he fed her?

"He told me everything you told him."

"And you would believe anything he says. He's your boyfriend."

"And you're BOTH one of my best friends!" She snapped. "Why are you being like this?" I just shrugged angrily and walked away. Where the hell was Eli?

**A/N: **

**The next chapter WILL be longer I promise! This is two parts because it was too long to be one and this was the only good place to stop it. The next part will be a big, and by big I mean HUGE, blowout between Eli and Adam. A lot of people thought Eli under reacted, so I thought maybe he was trying to keep it under wraps and now it's coming out? So part one is Adam and Clare's buildup, and part two is Adam and Eli's blowout, and possibly Adam's talk with Drew… unless that's part 3.**

**Also…**

**Kinda hate to do this…but I will :P**

**PLEASE review! I'm gonna update based on that:**

**3(or less) reviews- update in a week :P**

**4 reviews- update tomorrow**

**5 reviews- Double Update (I'll put part 2 up today) **

**10+ reviews- Triple Update (I'll put part 2 as well as the next chapter up today)**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**xoxo**

**Logan**


	9. Chapter 9: Blowout

Where the hell was Eli? That was what I kept asking myself. I didn't have to ask for long though; I spotted him at his locker. Everyone else was gone; Eli was always the last person to leave.

"Adam," He said, trying to sound friendly, but it just came out awkward.

"Why did you tell Clare?" I asked, skipping courtesies.

"Why wouldn't I tell Clare?"

"Uh… I don't know, maybe because it's MY business!"

"I was just looking out for you! You're my best friend."

"That's bullshit and we both know it!" He sighed and switched tactics, going straight from defense to offense.

"I don't want you seeing Fitz."

"Wow, Eli, I thought you left your overprotectiveness for Clare." I knew it was a low blow, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Excuse me?" He said, glaring at me.

"Ever since Fitz got out you're super possessive of her! It's really annoying, and it's REALLY obvious."

"Sorry if I don't want her getting hurt!"

"Yea, because Fitz is so dangerous-"

"He pulled a KNIFE on me, Adam!"

"He hasn't laid a hand on you since that night! He's not some kind of monster. And to be honest, you kinda deserved it that night." It was only half true. Their stupid little war needed to be over, and Eli was always making it worse. But a knife was kind of intense.

"I deserved that?"

"You drugged him, Eli! You got him arrested! The worst he did to you was break Morty's hood ornament!"

"He tried to sleep with Clare."

"He was getting under your skin. He wasn't actually going to do it."

"And he wasn't actually going to stab me?"

"He DIDN'T Eli! Get over yourself." Eli exhaled angrily, trying really hard not to punch me right now.

"You know what, Adam? I told Clare because I was trying to talk you out of this. You know this wouldn't be good for you right now."

"Oh really?"

"You know you're already a target because of…you know… you already have enough problems to deal with."

"What are you trying to say, Eli? I'll be the Tranny and the Faggot too?"

"That's not what I meant! But this thing you have with Fitz will probably blow over. It's obvious why you would be… attracted… to him…" Eli said, trying really hard not to be grossed out.

"And that would be?"

"He's…tall… and attractive…" Eli winced. He was probably going to vomit saying nice stuff about the guy. "And he's… badass… _**kind**_ of…"

"That's not what you're trying to say." Eli sighed. There was no way of getting around it.

"He's a guy, Adam."

"And girls like guys." I finished for him. "Real nice, Eli."

"It's a hormonal thing. You can't help it-"

"I think you're trying to say it's a girl thing."

"As much as I really HATE to say this, girls can be attracted to guys like him-" It was about then that he stopped talking. Up until then he thought he was being reasonable, but the second he said girl was the second he realized he went WAY too far.

"I would say that was below the belt," Adam said stonily, which was really scary. He used that expression all the time in a joking manner, but now he was serious. I was barely scared of anything, but Adam, one of the NICEST and friendliest and understanding-ist people I knew, being this mad was nightmare-worthy. He wasn't even this mad at Fitz or Owen beating him, or Drew when he went after Fiona, or Drew when he hooked up with Bianca, or even Bianca when she exposed him to the whole school. Because it wasn't an enemy saying this to him, it was his best friend. One of his only friends. "But it's obvious to you that there's nothing down there for you to kick." I gulped. Who would've thought that Adam would be the one scaring me? My mind was racing, then all of a sudden he punched me. REALLY hard. When did he get so strong? I fell back against the locker, shocked. I touched my face, and just a little bit of blood was coming from my nose. As he walked off, I tried one last time to convince him.

"I hope Fitzy boy's worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Losing your best friends, fighting with them." Adam stiffened and turned around.

"We both know it's not about him anymore. In case you didn't notice, he's not the reason I hate you right now. We stopped fighting about him half way through this conversation." He was talking quietly again, and I was grateful no one else was in the hallway to see how scared Eli Goldsworthy was of Adam Torres.

"I was one of the first people to accept you, Adam!" I was desperate to get him on my side again. He just laughed dryly.

"That's really funny, Eli. Always the jokester." I looked at him confused.

"But I did accept you!"

"Clearly, you didn't" He snapped at me and stormed away. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

How could Eli DO that to me? I frantically ran out the door, searching for Drew. He was all I had left. I was so mean to Clare, she's probably still upset with me, and Eli and I, I doubt either of us will get over this anytime soon. I started to wonder if this was actually Fitz's plan all along, even if he denied it. It was certainly working. I saw Drew around the corner, so I ran to see him. When I got there though, he was busy sucking face with Bianca! I cleared my throat.

"Adam." Drew said steadily, seeing how ticked I was out of the corner of my eyes.

"It's Bianca, Drew!" She said pulling back, but then she saw me. "Oh."

**/**

**Just a btw, this takes place around Jesus, Etc. It's obviously AU, but the main idea is eli is overprotective and Fitz is back. He's not changed that much, but he's definitely better. **

**Also, Adam didn't know Bianca and Drew were dating. They don't see each other around as much unless they're at home, in which case Bianca isn't allowed. (Mrs. Torres doesn't know it was Bianca who exposed Adam or anything like that, but the way she is, it's obvious Drew doesn't want to take any girls he likes there, with what happened with alli and his mom and all that.) Plus you know in the show there hasn't been so much of anything between Adam and Drew so I'm assuming he doesn't quite know. (if he knew in the show there would definitely be drama, because you KNOW he wouldn't approve)**

**I'll double update Sunday... maybe triple. I'll be busy all day today and Saturday so I won't have time to update. **

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!**

**xoxo**

**Logan**


	10. Chapter 10: Skank

"Oh is right," I said kind of rudely, glaring. What the hell? Drew is my BROTHER. What happened for looking out for each other? Granted we haven't hung out recently, but the one time I need him he's sucking face with the whore that outed me to the whole school. So sorry if I don't exactly approve. Bianca didn't look at me, and I couldn't tell why. Maybe because she was embarrassed, maybe because she felt bad, or maybe because she couldn't stand looking at me because she hates me so much.

"Hey Adam," Drew said nonchalantly, taking a step from Bianca and 'casually' running a hand through his hair. I wasn't buying it.

"I see you've lowered your standards."

"Excuse me?" Bianca interjected.

"Don't mess with me right now, Bianca. I swear I am so close to murdering someone."

"Yea, cuz you're so scary," she teased, but quickly backed off when she saw my death glare. I knew I could never hit a girl, call me old fashioned, even it was a girl like Bianca. But she didn't have to know that. I knew it wasn't exactly chivalrous to threaten her, but just once I decided not to blame myself for something.

"Dude, are you okay?" Drew looked worried.

"Oh yea, I'm fine," I say, a bit too rudely even for my mood right now. "It can wait until your done fucking the skank." Bianca gasped and I felt horrible as I walked away. I sat down in the bushes, and took off my Degrassi sweatshirt, feeling slightly overheated. I pulled my knees up to my chest, starting to cry. I was pretty secluded, and I didn't notice anyone nearby. When did my life get so messed? None of this was worth it. Fitz wasn't worth losing my friends. Why did I even like him? The guy had been nothing but an asshole to me since he found out about me being transgender. I sighed. At least he was up front about it. He didn't act all accepting only to use it against me later.

"Hell no!" I yelled. How dare the tranny call me a skank?

"Bianca, don't get upset," Drew tried to calm me down.

"Don't get upset? Don't get UPSET?"

"You know you're not exactly Adam's favorite person-"

"I don't give a fuck who his favorite person is! No one talks to me like that!" I stalked off in the direction I saw him go, ready to give him a piece of my mind. I found the little asshole in the bushes, his face all splotchy, and I stopped myself. I was out of his line of sight; I don't think he even noticed me. His Degrassi sweatshirt was tossed aside, and I saw faded red rectangular marks down his left arm, making me stiffen. They looked painful, and I wondered how he got them. Wait, shouldn't I be telling him off right now? I shouldn't be feeling sorry for him! But he looked so vulnerable- like a 4 year old who got pushed off a swing, and I just couldn't bring myself to kick him too, no matter how tempting it was.

"Adam?" I asked, immediately regretting it. The second I made a sound, his head whipped up, his bloodshot eyes meeting mine. He quickly wiped his eyes, got up on his feet, and leaned down slightly to wipe off his pants. Upon doing so, he saw his arm and remembered it was uncovered. He blushed, slightly panicked, and grabbed his sweatshirt. Before he could slip it on however, I grabbed it and held it away.

"What the hell, Bianca?" He yelled, starting to reach for it with his left hand out of instinct, but then quickly switched to reach for it with his right one, his left arm by his side.

"Where did you get those?" I asked, pointing to his arm. He glared at me, covering the scars with his hand.

"Lighters do wonders," He said through his teeth. I widened my eyes. He…_burned_ himself? I remembered when my parents would get mad at me. They'd slap me, or they'd insult me, or they'd hit me. It would hurt so much, and I would hate myself, until I realized they were the ones with issues. In the end I knew it was a problem with them. But Adam, hurting himself… I heard that people would do that, but I couldn't imagine it. There was no way escaping that. I almost…felt sorry. I couldn't, though. I had a reputation. Fitz and Owen would think I was crazy. But I am dating his brother, and it would be nice to do that without Adam's 'skank' comments. I inwardly grimaced, realizing that's how he felt about my 'tranny' comments.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business!" He snapped.

"Adam-"

"You'll never have enough will you? Just leave me ALONE!" I froze, his comment digging under my skin and tearing it up. I took a step towards him, but he dropped down to his knees, staring at the ground. A very small part wanted to comfort him, but who knows what he's been through today? I should just leave. I walked away feeling cold.


	11. Fluff for DreamGreen16 :D

**Sorry if this sucks, but Dreamgreen16 wanted fluff, and I figured she deserved it! As a gift, I have a bit of Fitz x Adam fluff, I hope it doesn't suck, and I don't know whether or not I'll include this as part of the story or as a filler: **

I felt myself being slightly pushed against the wall. I was in the area behind the dot, and it was deserted except for me and Fitz. He had an arm on either side of me pressed up against the wall, semi- trapping me there. Damn it was hot when he did that. He slowly, yet hungrily- how does he do that?- brought his lips to mine, pushing me further against the wall. I kissed him back, quickly running my hands through his hair and then setting them on his waist, lightly tugging at his shirt when he started nibbling on my bottom lip. Oh shit that felt REALLY good. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, and when he opened his mouth I slid my tongue in, feeling electrified when it came in contact against his. He flicked the tip of his tongue against mine, gently sucking on it, which made me gasp softly despite myself. He smirked and pressed his body into me, which slightly made me squirm it felt so good. I pulled away and set kisses along his jaw line and reached his neck, kissing it and sucking gently, softly biting every once in a while. I smirked to myself when I felt him stiffen, but was interrupted when he brought my lips back to his. Suddenly my phone beeped. It was Drew. I grimaced, returning his text message and told Fitz I had to go.

**-Next Day-**

I walk past Fitz and his friends into the dot to get the coffee. I hear one of them shout "Whoa, Fitz!"

"What?"

"When'd you get that hickey?"

"Some hot chick at the ravine," he dismissed him, and the rest of his group cheered. I smirked to myself, knowing exactly how he got it.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprised

I saw Bianca walking away from the bushes outside Degrassi, looking slightly concerned. Wait. Bianca? She's the most cold-hearted girl I've ever met! I suppose everyone deserves a second chance, but still…

"You might wanna check on your little friend over there," she told me discreetly, breezing by. I nodded and walked over to the bushes to see Adam. His face was pale except for his red-rimmed hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He jumped slightly at the sound of my voice but calmed down a little when he realized it was just me. I could tell he was still a little tense because of our argument earlier. I sighed and took a seat next to him. I pulled my legs to my chest, resting my arms around them, mirroring his position. "Adam." I pressed when he didn't say anything. "You can tell me."

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice kind of shaky. "I-I was such a jerk to you and-"

"You're one of the nicest people I know." I cut him off. "It's true." I said when he looked at me confused. "You're kind, and funny, and forgiving, and you don't deserve any of the baggage you were born with _or_ all the drama you get because of it. I can only imagine how you must feel with what's going on, so I understand that the stress must be getting to you, which is _probably_ why you were so rude to me."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Adam. If anyone deserves forgiveness, it's you."

"Still friends?"

"Still _best_ friends." He smiled, and I returned the gesture. "So what happened?" He hesitated, unsure of what to tell and what to keep under wraps.

"After I talked to you… I went to find Eli. I was really mad." 

"After I talked to you… I went to find Eli. I was really mad."

"And?" She asked expectantly.

"And we argued."

"That's really descriptive, Adam." She said, slightly annoyed. I sighed and told her the details of our conversation, word for word the most I could remember, trying my best to not stretch the truth. She raised her eyebrows at several points, surprised at how we could say the things we did to each other. She glared at me when I told her I called myself a tranny and a faggot, telling me it wasn't true.

"And then I kind of punched him and walked away." I finished, and she looked at me in shock.

"You punched him?"

"Once, and he fell to the ground," I said, looking at my feet. I expected her to yell, but instead I heard her laugh…? I looked up and her face was red from trying not to laugh.

"Clare!"

"I'm sorry! It's just I can't imagine!" She continued laughing, but quickly composed herself and stood up. I followed suit. "It still wasn't the right thing to do." I sighed, knowing the lecture part was coming.

"I know."

"It sounded like he kinda deserved it though." I looked at her, surprised.

"What? You're not defending him?"

"Adam, you're both my friends before he's my boyfriend." I nodded, and she gave me a hug. "Do you think you'll ever forgive him?"

"I don't know. Probably, but right now it's not exactly a priority." I nod.

"Please try. I don't want you two fighting."

"Fine. But no promises that it'll be today or tomorrow. I'm just gonna go home now, okay?" She nods, and I start to head home when Drew blocks my path.


	13. Chapter 13: Don't you know?

A/N I know this is a LONG time coming I'm ashamed of how long it took me to post this up D: I've been busy, but I also noticed that my writing hasn't been that good, so it's taking me awhile to be happy with it… This still isn't perfect but I owe anyone who is kind enough to read this so here it is for your reading pleasure.

Also- Sorry if the text conversations are hard to understand. I tried my best.

Also-again- CHECK OUT DREAMGREEN16

Finally, the POVs didn't show up in my last few chapters and I don't know why. I hope theses show up because they are confusing…

Without further ado…..

I was walking away from Clare when Drew intercepted me.

"What's your problem?" He asked me bitterly.

"What's yours? You KNOW how awful Bianca was to me! AND you. She's part of the reason you and Alli broke up, and you get back with her?"

"She's not that bad."

"Please. You yourself told me not to hit on her or I would get myself killed. She sent Owen on me!"

"I forgave and forgot."

"You weren't the one thrown through a door. She gave you a blowjob. Yea, YOUR forgiveness counts more."

"She broke me and Alli up."

"YOU broke you and Alli up. She may have offered herself to you, but it was your choice."

"Yours was your choice."

"It was NOT! That doesn't even make sense." He sighed and looked up at me sheepishly.

"I know- I couldn't come up with anything." Despite myself, I let out a short laugh which he quickly returned. The one thing about brothers is you can't stay mad at them for long.

"And you couldn't have thought of ANYTHING other than what I just said?" I asked between laughs.

"I'm sorry," He gave in somberly.

"I don't like Bianca, but you're my brother. So I guess even your boneheaded self deserves a break. "

"Hey," Drew protested.

"Stop yourself there, Drew. You have no argument."

"True." He shrugged and we both burst into a new round of laughs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

E. POV

What was his problem? I was just looking out for him. I saw him trading laughs with Drew and scowled at him behind his back. Whatever. Adam's the nice type, he'll probably apologize before tomorrow anyway. He turned around, spotting me. But instead of a sheepish apologetic glance, I got a full on –and I have to admit, scary- death glare. He said bye to Drew and walked off. I clenched my fists and walked up to Drew. I knew I would regret this later, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Hey Drew," I said through my teeth. He looked at me slightly concerned.

"Dude, are you okay? What happened to your nose?"

"It's nothing," I said shaking my head.

"Yea… so anyway, don't you and Adam usually hang out after school?"

"Usually, but my mom wants me to do stuff at home."

"Bummer."

"Yea, I know. Well I gotta go. Say hi to Adam for me."

"Will do."

"Oh, and tell him to say hi to Fitz for me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My phone beeped and I pulled it out to see a text from Drew. I figured he was asking me to cover for him so he could "hang out" with Bianca.

****New Message****

**From: Drew**

**What the hell?**

I sent back a message.

_**To: Drew**_

_**What are you talking about?**_

****New Message****

**From: Drew**

**Fitz.**

_**To: Drew**_

_**What about him?**_

****New Message****

**From: Drew**

**You and him are…**

_**To: Drew**_

_**Are what?**_

****New Message****

**From: Drew**

**You know what. Eli told me. That's gross, Adam.**

_**To: Drew**_

_**Excuse me?**_

****New Message****

**From: Drew**

**At least mom will be happy. She always wanted you to get a boyfriend. **

_**To: Drew**_

_**Screw you.**_

****New Message****

**From: Drew**

**Don't have to. Bianca does it for me.**

I fought the urge to puke and throw my phone against a wall. I quickly texted back.

**To: Drew**

_**I'd love to chat, but I can't. I'm gonna gonna be busy having fun with Fitz ;)**_

I smirked when he didn't reply. I texted Fitz, seeing if he wanted to hang out. He texted back 5 minutes later, saying sure. Still nothing from Drew, so I started walking to the dot.


	14. Chapter 14: Joint

I traveled to the dot and peered behind it, spotting Fitz on the ground. I smiled a bit to myself and walked up to him.

"What's up dude?" He snorted at my obvious fake optimism and looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Weed?" I guessed, spotting a joint in his hand, which he then put out.

"Sorry, forgot to clean up for the prude," he teased.

"Actually…" I smirked. "Maybe I could try some?" He looked up at me surprised, until he realized I was serious. He shrugged, rolling the grass in some skins, making a joint for each of us. He passed me one, and I sat next to him.

"Do I get a light?" He shifted, pulling a lighter out of his pocket. He held it under my cig, lighting it. It was my first time smoking in general, let alone an illegal drug, so I settled the joint between my pointer and middle finger like I saw in the movies.

"Who are you, Audrey Hepburn?"

"Do you have any idea who that is?"

"She's a chick. I know that. And… that's how you hold a fucking Marbolo, not a joint. Like this." He pinched the joint between his thumb and pointer finger, brought the unlit end to his lips, sucked lightly, taking in the drug and not the smoke, and blew a puff of smoke out. I mirrored him, but inhaled to deeply while sucking in, coughing out the smoke in a fit while Fitz watched me, snickering. I mock glared at him and tried again. I sucked in lightly, this time only taking the drug, not the smoke. As I puffed out the excess smoke, my eyes widened. Fuck. This tasted good.

-5 mins later, no one's pov.- -

Adam took yet another puff, feeling higher and higher with each drag. No wonder Fitz, Bianca, and Ron Ron snuck off to do this so often. The feeling was fucking amazing. Adam frowned when he finished the joint. He asked Fitz for another, but the older boy shook his head.

"Don't OD your first time."

"Fine." Adam rolled his eyes and kissed Fitz, sliding his tongue in, shuddering at the taste of weed still left in the boy's mouth. Fitz pushed him down on the ground, propping himself over Adam. He leaned down to kiss him again.

-a little later, Fitz's POV- -

Adam and I were still on the ground when I heard the sound of a girl giggling. Before I had a chance to get off Adam, the girl and her boyfriend were already around the corner. Adam and I both looked up at the same time. Bianca and Drew. FUCK.


	15. Chapter 15: Deja Vu

Drew's POV

"The fuck?" Bianca and I just walked in on Adam and… Fitz? Never thought I'd say it. I got the text all right but I didn't realize that they were going to be _here._ I knew they were together, but witnessing it first hand-along with the shots of bourbon- made me want to PUKE.

"Drew, please!" Adam's eyes were red, and his fingers curled around a joint. You have GOT to be kidding me. He's a druggie now?

"Can we just...talk for a sec?" This was ending NOW. Adam left for the front of the dot. "One sec babe," I said to the drunk girl on my shoulder, kissing the top of her head. She went to sit with Fitz as I walked up to Adam.

"What?" asked Adam. Straight to the point.

"I could say the same to you! Want to know something? Everyone has an identifier. Guess what yours is." He just shrugged. I was gonna have to be harsh. "FTM. Soon to be 'gay.' Wanna add 'druggie' to the list too?"

"Shut up!"

"Fitz is bad news. He ruined your life!" I've said it all before. Why wasn't he getting this?

"So did Bianca. Ruined yours too."

"You said you'd be okay with Bianca! And I told you I forgave her!"

"I forgave Fitz." DAMMIT! This is the exact same argument and I'm. Still. Losing!

"Mom wouldn't be happy."

"Really? You said she'd be happy I have a boyfriend."

"Not that you're gay!"

"I'm NOT gay! Maybe bi. I still like girls, and Fitz is the only guy I have ever had feelings for."

"Whatever."

"Drew, I said I'd be cool with Bianca, and I will be. If you'll be cool with Fitz."

"I don't want to." He sighed.

"I said I'd be cool with Bianca. If you'll be cool with Fitz, I'll…." He sighed. "I'll even try being friends with her. Okay? Good enough? I just want this over- I don't need someone else to hide this from." I swallowed.

"Ok."

A/N:

I know this is short, I just want to get back into this story. ( I know the convo may be a bit déjà vu I tried to edit it, its been awhile and I wrote it before going back so I hope it still matches up) I'm NOT discontinuing it! Haha I've just had a lot of stress lately and am just getting around to this. I'll be updating regularly now that school is almost over and I'll have more time and less stress! Thank you so much for reading!

Sofy- thanks for the review and I'm glad you love this story! I hope to keep it going for a long time and update more often. Keep reading! Haha and thank you again :D


	16. Chapter 16: Too Buzzed to Care

I walked, more like crawled, to the doped out of his mind Torres brother.

"Adam?"

"Yea?"

"I know."

"That I'm trans? So does everyone. The whole school, thanks to you."

"I apologized, Adam. I thought we were cool. For Drew?"

"Yea, I know. Sorry. It's just..really hard getting over it."

"Let's just..start this convo over, kay?"

"Okay...so what do you know?"

"I know you and Fitz are together."

"What are you talking about?"

"He told me," I ignored him. "One of his side effects of weed."

"Ok, it's true. So?"

"So are you gay?" Adam stiffened at that.

"N-No," he covered. "I think it's just an exception."

"I see." I ignored the saying the obvious, and offensive, biting my lip. "Because um… you seemed pretty…straight, at the beginning of the year."

"Huh?"

"When you came on to me."

"Bianca," He groaned. "I thought we were letting that day go."

"I can't."

/

"D-Dude," Drew laughed. "This is good stuff..I just… I just… wfdngl…fushtable…you know?" I grimaced. I thought I was bad stoned, but at least I didn't talk bullshit.

"Umm… yea man, I got you."

"Ahaha! I knew it." He grinned. How did Adam put up with this? Suddenly his dopy smile disappeared.

"What?"

"I… JKSPHL!" He pointed. I looked in that direction to see Adam and Bianca getting.. a little close? They're just high. Shit happens when you're high. But I still couldn't get over that feeling of jealousy. I took another drag, but that one hit me. My vision started to blur, yet the image of the two kissing was vivid.

"Woah… Drew mumbled. "He done kissed my girlfriend... or she done kissed my brother…" He looked confused.

"The fuck? I contributed.

"They…just want to make…us jealous."

"It's working," I let slip, doped out of my mind. Drew looked at me. Shit I buzzed too much.

"We'll get them back."

"Huh?"

"HEY GUYS!" Drew yelled. Fuck, what was he doing? The two quickly pulled apart, red-faced to look over at us. I didn't notice any expressions of guilt or anything because Drew suddenly pushed me down on the ground and kissed me! I should've pushed him off of me, but I was way too buzzed to care. At this point kissing was kissing was kissing. And when you're high, kissing made you mega horny. So I just closed my eyes and let it happen.

/

A/N- Hey it's been a while. I missed you guys (: Vacation and shit going on. Anyway. I have school starting on Monday, which I'm (don't judge) pretty excited for. I met some cool people at (Dis) Orientation. So yea :D This chapter was short, I know, but hopefully was worth it (: SOME TWISTS YEA? Hehe I know you missed me. Check my other stories for updates too (Hint Hint, I've known you since forever, and by the end of the day, Are you there. )

LOVE YOU

xx


	17. An Unexpected Side Note Update Info

Hey guys, just a little unexpected side note (Oh My God the pun I'm so hilarious hskajhfvj)

Anyway, Obviously I've been absolute shit when it comes to updating- I'm REALLY sorry about that. For real. I have so many personal issues going on right now, so it's been kind of hard prioritizing. To anyone who still anticipates the next chapter, I really appreciate it (and you). Some good news, there WILL ABSOLUTELY be a new chapter tonight. You can all hold me to that. And just a hint of what's to come….

1. There's a bit of Torres Brother Squabble (That won't last long though, I promise)

2. Eli and Clare will once again be part of things (Will the Eli and Adam conflict come to a head?)

3. Someone (I won't say who) outs the whole Adam-has-a-boyfriend thing to Mama Torres. (Damn that's awkward and cringeworthy)

4. Fitz /Adam and Bianca/Drew have some relationship issues… (I MIGHT be sensing a breakup somewhere?)

And 5. This WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER of Unexpected. (Say WHAT?)

You heard me- This chapter is going to be extra long because it will conclude the story. However, a sequel is in the mix, if you still want it.

This chapter will end with a cliffhanger, and you can either keep that as closure or read on to see the second part of where this story takes us.

So… Please write me in the reviews or in a PM if you want a sequel, or if anyone has some guesses or predictions on what might happen, I'd love to see what you guys think!

Also, PM or leave me a review if you are interested in being a Beta for the sequel or any of my other stories, which I will also be updating at some point this upcoming week (And again, you can hold me to that).

Thanks to everyone who stuck it out until the end, and I'll see you guys later tonight (;


	18. Note to All Who Have Waited a Long Time

Hello Everyone, It's been a while

It's amazing how things can change in just a few years. I had intended on finishing this story, and then left without ending it and not returning. In fact, I hadn't really been involved in any degrassi (or skins if you read my other stories) fanfiction since. I never stopped watching degrassi, and I've been enjoying creative writing all this time. Then, after the season 13 finale of degrassi two nights ago, I became inspired again. For the first time in a while, I didn't just feel like I was watching and enjoying the show; I felt _involved_ in it. I really reacted to how the characters were.

It was with that inspiration that I realized I wanted to write another degrassi story. As I logged back on here for the first time in _ages_, I saw all of my unfinished stories- most of them I had promised two years ago that I was going to finish that night. One was this one. I was reading the reviews again and I realized how much people liked and commented on this story, saying they didn't want to wait. And I feel awful about that because I almost made you wait indefinitely. That is, if you're still waiting.

If anyone is still reading this, and is still hoping that I'll finish the story (even if that hope is only renewed because you got a notification that it exists again), PLEASE comment. I intend to read over this story and plan out what I had intended on doing a while ago and FINISH THIS STORY FOR REAL if people are still interested in reading it. So please get back to me, and I'll get back to writing. I promise. I'm in a much better state now (:

Also, if anyone is wondering what I'm inspired to write next- I will begin working on that ASAP and probably posting a forward tonight to see if it generates any interest. It will be a Tristan and Miles fic, and I will write it in the same style that I have been- focusing on making the characters seem as real as possible, and making interesting yet believable story lines. Even if they're not your OTP, I hope you will take a look at the story and find it enjoyable.

Thank you for reading ! I hadn't realized how much I missed being on here until now.


End file.
